<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trouble With Love by indiscriminate_indecision</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408256">The Trouble With Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscriminate_indecision/pseuds/indiscriminate_indecision'>indiscriminate_indecision</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characterization what characterization, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Gals being pals, Hair Pulling, I keep forgetting tags, Messy, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, adora has a danger kink, adora thinks everything is funny, adora would also do she-ra and you know it, catra has a she-ra kink, catra likes being in charge, it's porn don't think too hard about it, premature she-raculation, there's no tag for she-ra/catra but that's what this is, unintentional she-ra transformation, what's a beta reader can you eat it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscriminate_indecision/pseuds/indiscriminate_indecision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora has trouble keeping love from taking over. Catra just wants to get laid. [Season 5 spoilers, kinda.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Trouble With Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to let you all know that I did consider, for about 5 whole minutes, posting something that was not blatant porn. And then I remembered that I really cbf writing out plots.</p><p>Onward!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was all Adora’s fault.<br/>
<br/>
Catra would not humor a single word to the contrary. <em>She</em> was still only in her underwear (grey, made in the style of the standard Horde-issue, designed to compress and streamline individual figures to make the fitting of armor an easier process), and Adora <em>had been</em> in pretty much the same state. Her hair had been made loose, spilling through Catra’s fingers as her claws had cut through the band of elastic that held it in place. Her pants, jacket, and shirt had all been discarded somewhere near the door – and, insultingly, <em>remained there</em> as if to mock the absurdity taking place.<br/>
<br/>
She-Ra knelt next to the bed, sincerity and apology in her luminous eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry!” She blurted. Any other time, Catra would have felt a thrill of satisfaction from the clear red blush burning on Adora’s cheeks as she fumbled to take Catra’s hand. Instead, she felt her tail twitching; the very tip of it flicking in frustration.<br/>
<br/>
They <em>had been</em> in the bed that Catra was still sat upon, and Adora <em>had been</em> warm, wet, willing beside her. And then Catra had made the mistake of pausing, of drawing back from a kiss filled with teeth and tongue and <em>yearning</em> to breathe for a second, to take in Adora’s red-bitten lips and flushed skin, and something in Catra’s look must have been too <em>loving</em> because their eyes had met for a moment, and Adora’s had softened, and then.<br/>
<br/>
<em>And then.</em><br/>
<br/>
And then Catra had barely managed to close her eyes, flinching away from the sudden burst of light that had <em>re-clothed Adora in <b>indestructible and <span class="u">unremovable</span> clothing</b></em>.<br/>
<br/>
Her tail flicked again, sharply. How many breathing exercises would she need to do to get over the frustration of being interrupted by Adora loving her too much?<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not all bad, right?” Adora tried. Catra had allowed her to grasp her hand desperately in both of hers, and the princess (even thinking the word now brought a sour taste to Catra’s mouth, something that hadn’t happened for a while) must have taken it as some sort of permission, because she raised it to her face, heedless of the danger of Catra’s sharp nails, and pressed it against her warm cheek.<br/>
<br/>
Something in Catra’s stomach flipped despite herself. She didn’t know what it was that gave her away – widened eyes, dilated pupils. Her breath catching in her throat, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest – but she knew the moment Adora saw it. The moment the apology in her eyes turned to realization and then <em>knowing</em>: the moment she leaned forward, just a bit, and tilted her head <em>so slightly</em> into Catra’s hand, her lips twitching with the smallest smirk.<br/>
<br/>
What else could Catra do? She balked, jerking her hand from Adora’s grip and pushing it back into her face, shoving her away as the heat rose on Catra’s cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
“Shut up!” She ordered, every hair on her body rising with embarrassment as she tried to quell Adora’s snorting laughter. Despite She-Ra’s greater physical strength, Adora allowed herself to be pushed around; grinning through Catra’s rough attempts to silence her. Only when Catra’s frustration wrestled her to the floor did she end it, catching her best friend’s wrists as Catra hovered over her, a flush visible all the way to her collar.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s okay,” she said with a would-be sly grin that made Catra’s ears flick and eyes narrow with annoyance. Adora was pretty sure that Catra thought the only thing the confidence was doing for her right then was making her look stupid; but then, <em>Catra</em> wasn’t the one who’d just discovered her girlfriend’s apparently hidden desire. If the tables were ever turned, Adora was sure she’d receive no end of teasing about it; so she was going to lap it up while she could. She laid her head back against the cool ground, easily bearing Catra’s light weight as she pulled her along, allowing her to maintain her stubborn distance above her as Adora tilted her chin back. She saw as Catra’s eyes flicked down the length of her neck; saw her pupils dilate; saw the way her fingers curled. “I get it.” She’d earned her smirk and the spark of mischief in her lidded eyes. “You want to have She-Ra, don’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
She had to fight the urge to snort again when Catra protested with an immediate “<em>No!</em>”, biting on her lower lip to keep the giggles at bay, raising her eyebrows instead.<br/>
<br/>
A few moments of vehement protests later, fully flushed from embarrassment and vigorous denial, and Catra went abruptly limp; flopping down onto Adora without so much as a warning. (If she’d been her normal self, she might’ve been winded. But She-Ra was built to withstand much more than a stubborn girlfriend, even if Catra had twisted deliberately during her brief fall so that the sharp jut of her hipbone would ram in to Adora’s stomach.) Adora raised her still captive hands to her own face, brushing her lips over each palm in a kiss. Someone else might have been worried about positioning Catra’s claws so close to their eyes after getting her into such a mood. Adora couldn’t care less.<br/>
<br/>
“I mean it,” she said gently, then. And this was what had gotten her into this trouble in the first place, because as she looked down at Catra, her face grumpily buried in Adora’s shoulder, a warm wave of affection took her. Everything about this was ridiculous – her poorly-timed transformation, Catra’s struggle to control her surprise and sexual tension, Catra’s <em>embarrassment</em> at being called out. It was all ridiculous, and Adora loved it. Loved <em>her</em>. She could restore the entire universe fueled by this love, she was sure. “It’s okay, Catra. I don’t mind. Really.”<br/>
<br/>
(Not to blow her own horn or anything, but She-Ra <em>was</em> pretty good-looking. Adora probably would’ve had ideas about her herself, if she weren’t actually herself. Which was kind of a confusing thing to think about, so Adora put it to the side with the rest of the thoughts that confused her to figure out later. Or, you know. Never. Never worked, too.)<br/>
<br/>
No response was forthcoming, and Adora knew Catra was simmering. It had probably been the wrong move, to laugh at her like that – but, Adora defended herself to herself, it had been pretty funny.<br/>
<br/>
She’d make it up to her now anyway, she decided. Catra’s hands felt so small in She-Ra’s as Adora moved them, guiding one to the golden crown and the (very silky, very smooth, very soft – Adora had spent enough time mesmerized by it to know) shining blonde tresses there. The other she moved to cup against her jaw, turning her head to press into it. She felt Catra’s fingers twitch against her skin, and knew she had won.<br/>
<br/>
It still took Catra a few moments to accept the situation herself, begrudgingly shifting to raise herself up, legs sliding to either side of Adora’s body in a straddle. Adora let her, She-Ra’s sharp blue eyes glittering as Catra retook ownership of her hands, removing them from Adora’s careful hold only to fold her arms against her chest.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not that big a deal,” Catra insisted. Adora nodded vigorously.<br/>
<br/>
“It doesn’t mean anything,” Catra pressed. Adora made a noise of definite agreement.<br/>
<br/>
The flush flared on Catra’s cheeks again, and Adora bit her own tongue to keep herself from doing anything to jeopardize the situation. There was probably a third statement, because those sorts of statements <em>always</em> came in threes, but whatever it was Catra seemed to decide at the last moment to not share. Instead, she stood; and unlike Catra, Adora was not ashamed to let her eyes linger on the tensed muscles of her girlfriend’s thighs, nor was she embarrassed to let her eyes wander to the darkened crotch of her underwear. No wonder she’d been so tightly-wound. They’d really been on a roll before Adora’s emotions had taken over.<br/>
<br/>
“Get on your knees,” she ordered then, and Adora didn’t know why she was surprised. It faded quickly into acceptance, and then back into amusement that she tried (and failed) to hide as she took to one knee, bowing her head to Catra like she’d seen the guards do. And honestly, Catra should’ve expected that she’d look up at her, and be unable to resist the urge to wink.<br/>
<br/>
“Ugh, stop that!” She demanded, shoving her hand toward Adora’s face again. But this time, her palm made contact with her forehead. And instead of pushing her back, Catra’s hand continued up, over the crest of her crown, until Adora felt the scrape of her nails against her scalp as Catra gripped her hair. An unexpected shiver ran down her spine, and Adora’s mouth felt suddenly dry. Apparently she was going to learn some things about herself here while they were at it. Catra’s grip was still gentle, hesitant; and when Adora glanced up at her again, she saw the glint of a sharp tooth snagged on her lip, uncertainty in the sway of her tail. “Just – tell me if it’s too much, okay?”<br/>
<br/>
That same feeling of <em>love</em> washed over her again, and Adora knew it was written all over her face. Hiding it was hopeless, so why even bother. She’d kneel there and stare adoringly at Catra all night if she were allowed to.<br/>
<br/>
Catra knew it, too, which was why she turned her head away, feeling like she was destined to be stuck with a perpetual blush at the rate Adora was determined to keep going. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest, and even with her face turned away, she couldn’t help but let her eyes glance back; taking in the image of Adora, of <em>She-Ra</em>, kneeling before her like – like she was some kind of beloved ruler. Like she had some sort of right of <em>command</em> over her. It wasn’t exactly what Catra had demanded of her, but it thrilled her all the same. Even more than it would have if Adora had listened properly.<br/>
<br/>
She was getting a better idea of what it was she wanted, she realized as she gripped Adora’s magically enhanced hair. She’d had these thoughts a few times, during heated nights alone in her Force Captain quarters, convincing herself that the pounding of blood in her ears and the image of Adora when she closed her eyes were signs of hatred. She’d thought she’d wanted Adora subdued, submissive. Bound to Catra’s every whim and word.<br/>
<br/>
But that wasn’t it, she thought as she wet her lips. She might have tried to believe that she wanted to crush Adora’s spirit once, but it hadn’t ever rung true. She did want Adora following her every command, but – of her own will, free to twist and tug at the meaning of Catra’s words and interpret them as she would.<br/>
<br/>
She swallowed, turning her head back to face Adora. She-Ra’s height was such that kneeling had positioned Adora’s head at around Catra’s chest, and the warrior had spent Catra’s distraction wisely, eyeing off the flattened curve of her breasts. Her eyes snapped back down when she realized Catra’s attention had returned, but as ever, Adora either failed or outright refused to hide the grin twitching at her lips. It was that, more than anything, that gave Catra confidence in the situation. It was fine, this was fine. Adora was clearly enjoying herself, and Catra didn’t <em>actually</em> want to harm her. They’d be okay.<br/>
<br/>
She let out a long breath, stroking Adora’s hair lightly as she gathered herself.<br/>
<br/>
“Take them off, then.” Her tone was cool, callous. Adora’s eyes flashed up at her in surprise, her eyebrows risen, and Catra met them with a commander’s hard stare. The tell was in the nervous sway of her tail; in the unsteady twitch of her ear. She saw Adora’s gaze flick to each of them, reading her the way most people refused to, and watched the understanding dawn. She waited for Adora to refuse; to call the whole thing to an end… and instead Adora’s lips twitched again, and her head tilted, She-Ra’s long ponytail brushing the floor as she looked at Catra with consideration in her hooded eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“With my hands?” She asked, voice low, and she sounded so sure of the question that she was either miraculously finding her skill in acting or genuinely thought there might be another option. Catra wasn’t so sure she was ready to explore the possibilities her magical princess of a girlfriend could come up with, but she raised an eyebrow and inclined her head in answer instead of showing any doubt. Adora could do what she wanted.<br/>
<br/>
What Adora did was shrug, the confident curve of her lips remaining in place as she raised her hands. She didn’t place them anywhere Catra expected, and she breathed an unexpectedly sharp breath when the warmth that radiates from She-Ra’s form first touched on her ankles. Adora’s hands were languid, drifting slowly up the length of Catra’s legs, leaving her skin prickled with gooseflesh and hair risen on end. She stopped only briefly at the hem of Catra’s familiar, Horde-styled underwear. Just long enough to slip her thumbs beneath the hem at the outside of each of Catra’s thighs; just long enough to drag them along underneath the fabric, her hands moving closer together until they paused, just before the insides of Catra’s thighs had been reached.<br/>
<br/>
Adora felt Catra’s grip tighten in her hair, and she smirked; slipping her thumbs back out and continuing, flat-palmed, up the tense muscles of Catra’s hips.<br/>
<br/>
She was playing a dangerous game, she knew. Catra was already frustrated and wet, having been accidentally denied and delayed by Adora’s inopportune transformation. But she’d been given an <em>order</em>. ‘Take them off,’ Catra had said. And Adora would… eventually.<br/>
<br/>
But it might have to be sooner rather than later, she admitted to herself when Catra’s hand moved through her hair, gripping roughly at the base of her (majestic, really) ponytail. Adora might have been in the mood to play and tease, but they’d left Catra’s limit back near where they’d started. Patience never had been her strong point, and so Adora decided to cut her a break; slipping her hands fully up under the elastic band of Catra’s compressive top, feeling the press of her nipples dragging across her skin as she pushed the deliberately constrictive fabric up.<br/>
<br/>
And then she paused, She-Ra’s hands more than adequate to cup Catra’s breasts, and met her girlfriend’s pupil-blown eyes with a challenging stare.<br/>
<br/>
“You’ll have to let me up,” she pointed out, her fingers drifting down to brush over Catra’s nipples again – because she could, and because seeing the flutter of Catra’s eyelids and feeling her claws scrape against her scalp made Adora feel like she’d <em>won</em> something. Even better was the slight unconscious rocking of her hips when Adora did it a second time, and again at the third. “Or you could come down here,” she invited, already knowing she wouldn’t.<br/>
<br/>
Catra scoffed, near breathless, at the suggestions. Because she was Catra, because she was <em>in charge</em>, she wasn’t going to take either of them. She’d rather do it on her own than let Adora tell her what to do, and that’s just what she did; removing her hand from Adora’s hair to grip at her top herself, pulling it unceremoniously up and over her head and flinging it to the side.<br/>
<br/>
“I said <em>’take them off’</em>, not ‘<em>get distracted</em>.” She bit the reprimand out, grabbing Adora’s bracer-guarded wrists and pushing them down, forcing her hands back over the tight lines of her stomach and hips, back to the band of the underwear she’d pointedly ignored. “Do it right this time,” came the order, and Adora let them both believe that Catra’s hands really were holding her wrists in place; let them both believe that She-Ra’s strength was in that moment subdued, and let them both believe – even if only for right then – that there was someone there with a real plan for her to follow.<br/>
<br/>
Adora’s thumbs slipped beneath the elastic band, obliging the instruction. And then, because she was Adora; because she <em>could</em>, she leaned forward, her lips brushing against the hardened bump of Catra’s nipple. The reaction was immediate, Catra’s hips pressing desperately into Adora’s deliberately delicate thumbs; her breath stuttering and choking into a gasp. Her fingers trembled around Adora’s bracers, and Adora was glad for them when she heard the quiet scrape of sharpened claw against the metal. Her lips parted to allow her tongue to press against the nub, and Catra all but melted into her, her back arching and hips still desperately seeking friction.<br/>
<br/>
It was her task to remove Catra’s underwear, after all, but Adora was still awaiting instruction beyond that. Catra’s hands remained mindlessly wrapped around Adora’s wrists as she flicked her tongue against her nipple, pushing the damp article of clothing down without any further teasing. Which Catra seemed to regret, judging by the pleading noise that had escaped her when Adora’s fingers had passed by without so much as a brush against her pubic mound.<br/>
<br/>
But she was in control. <em>Catra</em> was in control, she was the one running this show. With a burst of stubbornness, she released Adora’s wrists – allowing her to push her underwear down to her ankles – and instead grabbed her ponytail with both hands, gripping hard and pulling her head back none-too-gently. Adora looked pleased despite the painful grip, eyes shimmering with victory. She even went so far as to tilt her head back into Catra’s grip, her back arching slightly, and to meet Catra’s glare with what seemed like a deliberate, slow, lick of her lips.<br/>
<br/>
“Anything else?” She asked casually, right before Catra’s hands in her hair <em>yanked</em> and Adora gasped, truly pulled back with the movement. For a moment, her chest heaved with surprise, and she saw the anxious swipe of Catra’s tail. And then she exhaled a breathy, titillated laugh and rolled her shoulders back, relaxing into the grip and allowing full view of her chest, neck, shoulders. Not that Catra’s eyes seemed to be able to look anywhere other than hers, and Adora held her gaze defiantly, challenge and excitement sparked to life.<br/>
<br/>
They were absolutely going to have to talk about this later, Catra realized, as Adora’s sharp blue eyes blazed from the thrill of her rough handling. But – Adora <em>had</em> always loved a fight; had <em>always</em> relished the excitement of danger. Wasn’t this just the logical conclusion of that?<br/>
<br/>
In any case, it made Catra’s throat run suddenly dry, and the stickiness smeared between her thighs all the more apparent. Adora could have resisted her pull easily, <em>still</em> could. But instead she remained with her head tilted obediently back, chest pressed out and eager smirk playing on her features. It wasn’t the sort of power trip Catra had ever imagined: it was <em>better</em>, exacerbated a million fold by the fact that Adora could turn the tables at any time. That she hadn’t, that she <em>wouldn’t</em>, because she didn’t want to. Because it was <em>Catra</em>.<br/>
<br/>
She swallowed, needing to take a moment to make sure her voice would work properly and disguising the pause by stepping out of her underwear, kicking it to the side.<br/>
<br/>
“You’ve made a mess,” she said; more evenly than she’d thought she’d be able to manage but with her voice still hoarse, pressing on the back of Adora’s head to force her forward again. As predicted, her eyes flashed down to the mussed fur between Catra’s thighs, honing in immediately on her intent. “You’d better work hard on cleaning it up.”<br/>
<br/>
And Adora was all too willing to, apparently, because she immediately began to lower herself onto her heels – until Catra’s hard yank on her hair stopped her, forcing her back up.<br/>
<br/>
“I said, <em>on your knees</em>,” she ground out. It took but a heartbeat before the smirk flickered back into life on Adora’s lips, and she looked slyly up at Catra. Years of work perfecting a blank face kept Catra’s face clear of emotion, but still her ears remained perked and her tail curled with anticipation.<br/>
<br/>
“Right,” Adora drawled, confidence dripping from her voice. Catra’s grip tightened reflexively, and she watched the unconscious way Adora’s lips parted as she did. When she next spoke, the confidence was still there – not at all diminished by the husky edge her tone had taken. “You only had to say so.”<br/>
<br/>
--She <em>had</em> said so, Catra wanted to argue, but then Adora’s hands were on the backs of her thighs, pulling her forward to close the small gap between their bodies. Her breasts brushed either side of Adora’s face, and for a moment as her eyes drifted it seemed like Adora would get distracted again. And then her strong arms were lifting Catra effortlessly, stealing her breath in the same movement as she hooked Catra’s knees over each of her shoulders, her hands moving to brace her back. With pressure finally provided to her, Catra’s body arched down, pressing desperately against Adora’s white-clad clavicle before she could register the action. And then once she did, once she realized the wet smear against Adora’s skin and She-Ra’s armor was <em>her</em>, she could do nothing but lean back into Adora’s hands with a groan.<br/>
<br/>
With a raised eyebrow, Adora conveyed her newest victory. Catra <em>knew</em> she was doing it, even without looking.<br/>
<br/>
“Hurry up,” she sighed, rolling her hips again. Would this leave a stain? –Whatever, Adora’s problem. And the longer she took, the more Catra would just have to grind against her.<br/>
<br/>
Ultimately, it took another forceful tug of her hair to get Adora moving, apparently either enraptured by the view or gloating to herself over Catra’s state. But then she <em>finally</em> raised her up, <em>finally</em> swiped her tongue over her, and Catra pressed into her mouth with a thankful groan. Adora was all that was keeping her up there; Adora’s arms, steady against the length of her body as Catra squirmed and gasped. Adora’s shoulders, firm under her knees as Catra’s hips desperately bucked into the press of her tongue. Adora’s hands supporting her, raising her, giving her the slight incline of gravity needed to shamelessly rut against her willing lips as she gripped her hair, forcing her to remain in place as Catra’s muscles tensed and her orgasm overtook her, smearing herself across Adora’s lips, her chin; and as Catra’s thighs shuddered with the release of tension and dropped her back down, along the line of her throat.<br/>
<br/>
She didn’t know how long she was breathless, boneless, mindless in Adora’s arms. Her grip on her hair loosened, once-punishing claws turned to gentle strokes against the magic-imbued strands.<br/>
<br/>
Adora’s gaze softened again, satisfaction returning to affection as Catra relaxed. And then it turned promptly to alarm when her breathing started to even out, and slow. She wasn’t – she wasn’t falling asleep like this, was she? She wouldn’t --- <em>right</em>?<br/>
<br/>
(She would. Adora’s problem, now.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that’s all, porn’s over. I’m out.</p><p>If you're on DW, hmu!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>